Georgia (Tamar) (DJSHenninger)
Georgia led by Tamar is a custom civilization by DJSHenningerAdditional Civilizations (by DJSHenninger), with contributions from Danrell, Rob (R8XFT) and TPangolin. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Georgia The nation of Georgia was first unified as a kingdom under the Bagrationi dynasty in the 9th to 10th century, arising from a number of predecessor states of ancient Colchis and Iberia. The kingdom of Georgia flourished during the 10th to 12th centuries, and fell to the Mongol invasions of Georgia and Armenia by 1243, and after a brief reunion under George V of Georgia to the Timurid Empire. By 1490, Georgia was fragmented into a number of petty kingdoms and principalities, which throughout the Early Modern period struggled to maintain their autonomy against Safavid and Ottoman domination until Georgia was finally annexed by the Russian Empire in 1801. After a brief bid for independence with the Democratic Republic of Georgia of 1918–1921, Georgia was part of the Transcaucasian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic from 1922 to 1936, and then formed the Georgian Soviet Socialist Republic until the dissolution of the Soviet Union. The current Republic of Georgia has been independent since 1991. Tamar Tamar the Great was Queen Regnant of Georgia from 1184 to 1213. Tamar presided over the "Golden age" of the medieval Georgian monarchy. Her position as the first woman to rule Georgia in her own right was emphasized by the title mep'e ("king"), commonly afforded to Tamar in the medieval Georgian sources. Tamar was proclaimed heir apparent and co-ruler by her reigning father George III in 1178, but she faced significant opposition from the aristocracy upon her ascension to full ruling powers after George's death. Tamar was successful in neutralizing this opposition and embarked on an energetic foreign policy aided by the downfall of the rival powers of the Seljuqid and the Byzantine empires. Relying on a powerful military élite, Tamar was able to build on the successes of her predecessors to consolidate an empire which dominated the Caucasus until its collapse under the Mongol attacks within two decades after Tamar's death. Tamar's association with the period of political and military successes and cultural achievements, combined with her role as a female ruler, has led to her idealization and romantization in Georgian arts and historical memory. She remains an important symbol in Georgian popular culture and has been canonized by the Georgian Orthodox Church as the Holy Righteous Queen Tamar with her feast day commemorated on 14 May. Dawn of Man "Your Gracious Highness, you presided over Medieval Georgia's golden age! You became the focus of the era, the central point of Georgia's development. You were the first woman to rule Georgia and you were able to build upon the successes of your predecessors. Your reign represented the peak of Georgia's might in the whole history of your nation! Georgia's territory was expanded greatly; besides the political and military achievements, it was marked by the development of Georgian culture, including architecture, literature, philosophy and sciences. Queen Tamar, your nation needs you to bring it glory and wealth again! Revive the Georgian Renaissance and conquer your enemies! Your people believe in you, but can you live up to their expectations? Will you turn Georgia into a dominant nation once again? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "So it seems you're not just another peasant. Interesting.. What do you want?" Introduction: "You approach me with fortitude. State your business." Defeat: "You are harsh and unforgiving, barbarian. I will be avenged." Defeat: "I gave my best shot and you still won. Farewell." Strategy Unique Attributes This mod contains an alternate Unique Building, see instructions on Steam Workshop page. Music Mod Support Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now holding your Supras and drinking your wine. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." List of Cities Full Credits List * Danrell: Unit model. * DJSHenninger: Author. * Rob (R8XFT): Leaderscene background. * TPangolin: Leaderscene background. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:DJSHenninger Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Civ Battle Royale Mk III Category:Georgia